


Predilection

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we'll just try it once, and if you don't like it we never have to do it again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predilection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/gifts).



> prompt: jack discovers a previously unknown proclivity of daniel's and it rocks his world  
> 'ware kink, listed at the end

"Daniel, I still don't see what you see in this," Jack said. He was sitting in bed in his boxers, waiting for Daniel to finish doing whatever he was doing in front of the full-length mirror in the closet. "It's...well, it's weird."

"I don't know why, but it...uh, it does something for me," Daniel called. "We'll just try it once, and if you don't like it we never have to do it again."

"Okay," Jack said. They'd talked about this already, but Jack wasn't surprised that Daniel was continuing to reassure him. "I--thank you for sharing this with me. Whatever happens. It shows a lot of trust."

"I trust you with everything, Jack," Daniel said. "I may not always listen, but I trust you." Jack chuckled. "Can you c'mere and give me a hand?"

Jack frowned slightly and got up. "I've never done anything like this before," he said, walking into the closet. He stopped short in the door at the sight that greeted him.

Daniel was standing with his back to Jack, facing the mirror. He was naked, except for a band of fabric and laces and metal around his waist and chest. Daniel had his hands behind his back clutching two fistfuls of laces. He turned his head to look at Jack, his expression almost shy. "I need you to help me tighten it."

The corset was black, but as Jack stepped up behind Daniel he realized that it actually had a subtle pattern stitched onto it, though he couldn't tell what it was in the dim light. It was cut straight across at the top and long down the hip, ending in a point over each thigh like a normal men's vest. The back ended just above the curve of Daniel's ass, with an inviting strip of visible skin crisscrossed by the laces. "You tighten it from the bottom and the top, so you meet in the middle," Daniel said softly. His voice was surprisingly husky. Jack could see in the mirror that Daniel was already erect.

Jack exhaled and took the laces from Daniel's hands. It was almost like tightening a sneaker...except the fact that the thing he was lacing was wrapped around his naked, turned-on boyfriend. There was something compelling about the image of Daniel's pale skin divided by the dark band of the corset.

"Tighter," Daniel gasped, and Jack met his eyes in the mirror. "I'm fine. Just a little tighter." Jack tightened the bottom two inches a little more. "Perfect."

Jack continued tightening the laces, realizing his hands were lingering, exploring the contrast of skin and brocade, firm muscle and firmer steel, the way it made Daniel's already narrow waist even more pronounced. But eventually he tied off the laces with a bow in the small of Daniel's back. He slid his hands down the line of Daniel's hips to rest his palms on Daniel's thighs, settling his chin on Daniel's shoulder. "Good?"

"Very," he replied, still a little breathless.

"Breathing alright?"

"Just excited."

Jack brought one hand down to wrap around Daniel's erection, and Daniel gasped. "I can see that," Jack said. "I'm starting to see why you like this."

Daniel chuckled, pressing into Jack's hands. "Are you just going to look?"

"I might," Jack teased, but he really couldn't take his eyes off the image of Daniel in the mirror. He tightened his grip on Daniel's cock, pressing his thumb to the head the way Daniel liked. He could feel the way Daniel couldn't quite catch his breath, chest heaving. "Do you like that," he asked, "the way you can't quite breathe, the pressure?"

Daniel moaned. It was clear he was fighting the urge to buck his hips, so Jack took pity on him and pressed forward, lining up his cotton-covered cock between Daniel's bare cheeks.

"Lean forward," Jack said, now a little breathless himself. "Put your hands on the wall, let them take your weight." They tipped forward slightly, and they both moaned as the motion rubbed them together. "The next time we do this, I want to be inside you."

Daniel made a choked sound and came, spurting between Jack's fingers. Jack pulled Daniel back, taking his weight until Daniel was with-it enough to stand on his own.

"Whoa," Jack said, when Daniel turned to face him.

"Tell me about it," Daniel said. He looked down and smirked, reaching down to cup the bulge in Jack's boxers. "Not too weird for you?" he asked, squeezing slightly.

"Nope," Jack squeaked, and Daniel chuckled. Jack brought his clean hand up and traced a fingertip across Daniel's chest, just above the line of the corset, and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> corsets, mild consensual breathplay


End file.
